overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rankings
Information disappeared from the rankings, unofficial ranker 465 disappeared from the rankings after obtaining a hidden class 410 Euphemina private ranker? 190 Rankers Typical rankers are obsessed with maintaining their ranking or reaching a higher ranking. Spend most of their time connected to Satisfy in the hunting grounds to earn wealth and honor by focusing on hunting. It is no different from existing games and the ordinary content is abandoned, which other enjoy. They are distinguished by their stats and talent, confident in their Control Ability. Against opponents with already collected data, their combat ability is doubled by using their analytical and cooperative abilities against the opponent's skills and characteristics. But even without it, they must be able to accurately grasp the course of a combat and react to it. Often it is their obligation to check their high-ranking competitors. They only fear death more for the decline in growth.Chapter 457, 552, 738, 838, 842, 954 High Rankers High Rankers loosely refers to the top 1,000 Rankers in the Unified Rankings, a common distinction and high ranking top among all players of Satisfy. In most known cases, these also lead the top 10 of the Class Rankings. They are respected by the public because they needed talent, money or good luck. It is a dream of many Satisfy's players to become a high ranker by obtaining their secrets of levelling. A High Ranker normally receives a lot of money from sponsors, has confident in the great talent and is well equipped with high rated items to participate in the Satisfy National Competitions. In order to gain knowledge for their success, they build up their own intelligence networks. Storywise, most of the important characters among them are in the top 100 which is the insisting definition by the rankers. They didn’t have the same level of talent, and there is a clear difference between them. The higher the ranking, the more distinct it becomes, especially the Control Ability. Their worst nightmare is of course dying, losing experience and thus falling in the rankings. The armed state of the Overgeared Guild comes close to the ideals of the high rankers. The guild controls high-level hunting grounds, raids all types of boss monsters and secures valuable production materials. Then the legendary blacksmith Grid designs and produces items using the supplied materials. The ultimate challenge for High Rankers is the Behen Archipelago to reach the East Continent. Chapters 110, 344, 359, 399, 410, 502, 838, 935-936, 1060, 1063, 1110 and 1140 | Unified and Class Ranking Rankings/Unified|Unified Rankings/Assassin|Assassin Known Highrankers sorted by Highest Known Rank ---- Known Highranker without Known Rank * ReshChapter 1061-1062 - has been in the top 1,000 rankings for five years. * CokeChapter 1068 * SamuelChapter 171 - below the top 80 of the unified rankings. * Zhang JianChapter 951 * Liao WeiChapter 951 * DeanChapter 458 - * BoutianChapters 841-842 - highest ranking was in the top 100. * ArisaChapters 841-842 * HasterChapter 954 * FakerChapter 587, 835, 935 * TarmaChapter 584 * Jeff and RalphChapter 556 * OrochiChapter 357 | high ranking player * Park Jonghwa?Chapter 411 | top ranker in the Korean team Notes * The sort order is primarily by highest known rank and secondarily by last known mention. Starting from the first to the last rank and from the present to the past. * Alternative terms are top rankers, high level rankers and high ranking players.Chapters 438, 545 and 578 | Alternative terms Category:Satisfy